New World New Vegas
by Vaider
Summary: New Vegas is a horrible place of many names and faces, this story follows the teenagers of Vegas, and how a group of them meet and help each other survive the nuclear holocaust while at the same time getting wrapped up in the politics of the wasteland including the battle between the NCR and the Legion, and other factions. Expect Action, Drama, Humor and Romance in this tale.
1. Chapter 1 The Freeside Chronicles

"It's puff puff pass now give me it." Tyler Szczyporski, 6'3", big forearms, slim chest with mid length dark blonde hair and blue eyes nudged his cousin Frankie Jaskel to give him the Jet.  
Frankie was 6'4" 18 as well scrawny with a black buzz cut and brown eyes, he had a long nose and messed up teeth. They both had deep voices and spoke with a slang to everything. "Naw your skipped."  
"How am I skipped."  
"You told Dixon to cut you some slack when he said 50 caps for this shit." He hit the jet.  
Tyler smacked it out of his hand. "Bullshit Francis I hardly ever do this stuff and now you won't even let me do it, you on the other hand inhale and smoke everything you come across."  
"Sure alright then guess what?"  
"What you irrelevant queer."  
"Your skipped again." Frankie picked up the Jet off the ground and took a minute long puff. He collapsed on the ground high out of his mind.  
"I'm done with you, I'm going home." Tyler exited the abandoned building they were in.  
"Whatever man..." Frankie smiled and stared off into space.  
On his way out he ran into 2 thugs with pistols.  
"Oh shit!" He threw his hands up.  
"Gimme your caps white boy." The first one was 18 6'4", black with a buzz cut.  
The second one looked at the first, this one was 17 5'10" black too with a fade, his muscles bulked and he flexed every chance he got. "Sheldone this dude don't got nothin' on him."  
"Shut your mouth Jordan this 9 mil gon' make him empty his pockets bet."  
"Frankie!" Tyler screamed for his cousin.  
"Whaaaaaat!" He yelled back annoyed.  
"Get out here!"  
"Naw."  
"Now you lazy fuck."  
Frankie walked out dizzy and stumbling everywhere.  
"He got his friend, see I told you this was gonna work." Sheldone laughed at Jordan.  
"Whatever man." Jordan sighed, you could tell he didn't want to be there.  
Frankie face planted in front of Sheldone. "I'm here Tyler WHAT'D YOU WANT!" He stood up and brushed himself off, his eyes were redder then the fires of hades.  
"Awww what the fuck this dudes high as hell!" Jordan face palmed. "This is pointless let's leave." He holstered his pistol.  
"Whatdyou mean leave! We're the Lulz Gang you can't fuck with us." Frankie threatened them.  
"See Jordan this kid practically wants us to bankrupt his ass."  
"No Sheldone I'm going back to the crib."  
Three shots were fired from a couple feet away. 5 kings walked up. "Who are you locals? Is there something going on we should know about."  
"Not these clowns." Sheldone put his hands up.  
Jordan and Frankie followed.  
"Alright you 4, listen the King don't like punks and street urchins screwing around in his neighborhood, I'll give you one chance to scatter, and if you don't your as good as deathclaw food."  
The 2 groups ran opposite directions.  
Tyler and Frankie walked in there "House." It was a small room they rented from the garrets next door to the Atomic Wrangler. It was part of a prewar townhouse refurnished with a couch, a terminal, 2 beds and a radio.  
Tyler laid on the couch and started reading a magazine, Frankie sat at the terminal and typed away.  
"Yo Frankie."  
"What?"  
"Where's Anthony? He usually comes over around now?"  
"Naw."  
"Yaw."  
"Well like wasn't he tryn join the New California Cock Riders."  
Tyler started laughing and fell off the couch. "Yea the NCR."  
"Who cares honestly, he shows up when he pleases basically, and crashes on our couch when he gets kicked out his moms."  
"You gotta point."  
"What are you writing anyway."  
"A book."  
"About what."  
"Stuff."  
"Lemme see?"  
"Naw."  
"Yaw." Tyler leaned over his shoulder and he shut the terminal off.  
The door flung open and a 16 year old 5'11" scrawny white kid with his hair spiked in the front and hazel eyes walked in.  
"DeCresh!" Tyler walked up to him and they bro hugged.  
"What are you degenerates doing right now."  
"Frankies writing a book and I'm chillin'."  
"Would it be cool if me and a couple of my friends crashed here for a bit?"  
"Umm... Depends why?"  
"They got in a shoot out with the kings and need to lay low for a while."  
"Yea I guess they can sleep on the floor or something, we've been having a radroach problem lately though so hopefully they don't mind it."  
"Cool I'll be right..."  
Frankie cut him off and stood up from his chair, they bro hugged. "Why are you crashing here too?"  
"I asked my mom if they could stay at our house and she flipped out and told me to 'get the fuck out before she rips my face off'."  
"Your moms fucking crazy dude." Tyler chuckled. "Who are your friends anyway."  
"Don't worry you'll think there cool." He reassured them and yelled outside. "Come in guys."  
The door open and Sheldone and Jordan walked in.  
"Woah! What the fuck!" Tyler threw his hands up.  
Jordan and Sheldone gasped. "We just tried to rob these guys!"  
"Chill! Chill!" Anthony tried calming everyone down.  
Frankie slapped the back of his head. "How can we chill they pulled guns on us!"  
"Just calm down, I'm sure they can explain."  
Tyler snapped at him. "What they 'Accidentally' threatened to kill us unless we gave them caps?"  
"We just tryn eat shits real out here!" Sheldone defended there motives.  
Jordan looked at him. "Shut up Shelly, you said hey look white boys lets fuck with them, your words exactly."  
"Can we just act like none of that happened and restart." Anthony begged Tyler and Frankie to let them stay.  
"I don't know, What about Casey?" Frankie tried coming up with a compromise.  
"What about him?"  
"Can't they stay there?"  
Sheldone interrupted them. "Casey Lawless?"  
"Yea."  
Jordan flipped out. "ANTHONY WE'RE NOT STAYING WITH YOUR COUSIN HES ANNOYING AS SHIT!"  
"He's not that bad." Tyler tried to soften them up.  
Sheldone wasn't going for it. "Frankie, Tyler that's your names right?"  
They nodded.  
"I'll pay y'all 20 caps a day if you let me and Jordan stay here."  
"Deal." Without hesitation Frankie shook there hands.  
"Frankie why dyou even care if they give us money your just gonna blow it on Dixon's jet anyway."  
"Tyler shut the fuck up."  
"No I can never ever ever get a puff since your a fucking addict."  
"Oh I'm an addict."  
"Yea that's why your mom kicked you out as soon as you hit 18."  
"Hey Tyler."  
"What?"  
"THAT'S WHY YOUR DAD KICKED YOU OUT TOO!"  
"No shut up he thought because I hung with you that I was doing it."  
Sheldone got inbetween there conflict. "Listen... Have y'all even thought that maybe... just maybe... both your parents couldn't afford either of your asses no more. Freeside is broke as fuck, there's only 2 ways to get caps here, sell some sort of drugs, or rob every motherfucker that looks like they got caps on them blind."  
They were all silent.  
"Exactly now where we sleeping?"  
"You and Jordan get the floor, Anthony gets the couch, me and Tyler get the beds."  
"You got blankets?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.  
"Naw." Tyler shook his head.  
"Oh yea we got a radroach infestation too." Frankie added.  
"Fucking great... Sheldone does Casey still work for Mick and Ralph?"  
"I think."  
"You think he could get us some bedrolls or something from them."  
"Prolly we gotta pay him a visit then, Yo Ant?"  
Anthony was sitting on the couch. "What?"  
"Does your cuz still live in outer vegas? Like them houses near the crimson caravan and the gun runners."  
"Yea I think."  
"Come with us just in Case alright?"  
He nodded and stood up stretching and yawning.  
The 3 left and Frankie sat back at the terminal.  
Tyler turned to him. "What the fuck just happened."  
"I don't know I have to process it, I'm still whacked out."  
"Alright then I'ma go get us some dinner."  
"Ight, yo when your walking down the street try to not harass the Atomic Wrangler Crier, we're already on thin ice with the garrets I don't want them kicking us out cuz' you can't stop staring at that underage pussy."  
"Naw, shes around our age right."  
"Fuck no shes like Anthony's age."  
"Oh shit... I feel like a pedo now."  
"Whatever, go get the food."  
"Gotchu." He slammed the door.  
Frankie turned back to the green and black terminal screen. Out of the corner off his eye he spotted a rad roach. It walked around sniffing things.  
"Oh its you again." He turned on his swivel chair to face it. It looked at him and went back to sniffing things.  
"You know I should smoosh you right now."  
It didn't respond.  
He pulled the jet inhaler out of his pocket and took a hit. He started to see colors and shapes everywhere, then he looked at the radroach, which looked  
exactly the same.  
"What the fuck why aren't you all shapey."  
It turned toward him and all of a sudden grew to 20 feet.  
"HOLY FUCK! NO! AGHHHHHH!" He started tripping out bad and ran out the door screaming and flailing his arms rapidly leaving the door wide open and the rad roach walked out, still its normal size... minding its own buisness.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartaches By the Number

"Pass me the wrench." 16 year old Jake Ward, 6'2" with shaggy from scooby doo type ginger hair and blue eyes asked the the 16 year old next to him.  
5'10" John Antoni, Scrawny, with small ears, a brown buzz cut, beady black eyes and huge glasses handed it to him.  
"Thanks." Jake was working on a busted old computer.  
John was fixing an old protectron unit, he was sodering the last piece on the calibration unit when Jake asked something again.  
"How are you and Lil doing?"  
"Good why?" He had a ridiculously deep voice, you could feel bass in it.  
"Just wonderin' ya dweeb."  
"The amount of orders we have this week is crazy, we need some extra help or else were not gonna fill our quota."  
"Nah I think we got this covered."  
"You don't understand if I screw this up I won't be able to pay my apartment rent and then me and Lil are on the streets."  
"Your still at Casa Madrid aren't you?"  
"Yea."  
"You should move somewhere in outer Vegas like me."  
"Where dyou live?"  
"By the Gun Runners, I still live with my mom though so its kinda gay."  
"Oh."  
"Why'd you move out of your moms house anyway."  
"I wanted to have a closer relationship with Lil, and I figured me and her living together would be the way to go."  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Sometimes I don't think so."  
"I gotcha, Man the NCR is really hitting us with these protectron units jesus christ!" Jake looked at the paper in his hand and read 13 different units.  
"Its a good thing... well it would be if we had some extra hands to help us with it."  
"Your right." He got back to work.  
"Whats your area like?"  
"You mean where I live?"  
"Yea."  
"It sucks... well there's this kid Casey that lives next to me that's half decent but other wise its fucking gay."  
"Dang that's harsh."  
"I've been there my whole life I have a right to bitch about it."  
About an hour later Jake finished typing up job details on a terminal and they closed shop.  
They stood outside and looked up at there shop, the sign flickered 'J and J Technologies'.  
"We have to fix that sign." John coughed and looked at Jake.  
He nodded. "Its getting dark I probably should start walking home.  
"Why dyou work here but live so far away?"  
"My mom doesn't want me in Freeside."  
"She has a point, but yea I should probably get going too Lil's probably waiting for me."  
"Alright see ya tomorrow man."  
"Later."  
They split directions.  
John walked up the steps to his apartment, he saw the door was open but no one was inside, he walked in and saw a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read...  
Dear John  
Please don't hate me for this and I'm only doing this because I love you. I'm leaving. For good. Your putting all of this money up to support an apartment for me and you and I'm doing nothing and I know the only reason you have this apartment is so me and you can live together. I'm tired of seeing you work so hard for nothing and it pains me to know how much you love me and how much I don't contribute. We're to young to be dealing with any of this, I'm 17 and your 16... we need our parents. My Dad passed and now my Mom needs me more then ever so I've gone back to California, I've left around 11 am and I assume your not reading this until 8 so don't try and follow me. I've taken the rest of our savings to pay for transportation back to Shady Sands so don't even try and pay rent, go back to your parents I'm sure they miss you.  
With much love  
Lil  
P.S I'll never forget you John, good luck out there.  
His face was expressionless. He started shaking and slammed the note back on the table.  
Without hesitation he stormed out of the building and then out of westside making his way towards Freeside.  
He stopped at the Gun Runners and asked a man working there named Issac for directions.  
"Dyou know where the Wards live?"  
"Yup, just north of here, there house is lime green can't miss it."  
"Thanks." He huffed and puffed his way to the front door and banged on it so hard it almost fell off the hinges. Jake answered.  
"Dude what's wrong?!"  
"Lil... She left me."  
"What?! Come inside its cold and dark out there."  
They sat down in the living room, Heartaches by the number was playing on the radio faintly.  
"I got Heartaches by the number Jake." He clutched his head.  
"You sound like a fag now."  
"I'm serious me and her have been dating for 3 years... I don't know what to do with my life."  
"Obviously you have to move on... It may take a while but..."  
John looked at him long and hard.  
"John I'm sorry, I've never been in a relationship so I don't know what it's like to have your heartbroken."  
His mom walked in. "Jake whose your friend."  
"John Antoni." John stood up and shook her hand still looking like he was about to start balling his eyes out.  
"What happened you poor thing?" Her voice was sweet.  
"My girlfriend left me."  
"Awww, Lemme fix you up some tea."  
"Thank you Mrs. Ward." John smiled slightly and she smiled back.  
"No problem honey, Any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine."  
"If you want you can stay here for a while? That might help, who knows maybe we can even set up shop somewhere closer... and ya know."  
"Move on?"  
"I was trying to be more subtle but yea basically."  
"I feel like I wanna die, her smile was perfection, her breath on my neck when we slept felt like the calming breeze of the ocean, her voice was as relaxing as the sound of the sea."  
"John... Shut the fuck up your sounding like the biggest faggot dweeb of all time, plus you've never even been to the ocean." Jake shook his head in disappointment.  
There was another knock on the door.  
"I'll be right back." Jake walked out and opened it.  
There were three men standing there.  
The first asked. "Does Casey Lawless live here."  
"Nah check next door."  
"Oh damn sorry."  
The second one slapped the back of the firsts head. "Told you it was the wrong door Anthony what the fuck... You dumb as shit."  
"Oww what the fuck Sheldone." He snapped back.  
They walked away and Jake walked back into the living room.  
"Who was that."  
"I don't know just some local vagrants." He sat back down. "It'll all work out man quit worrying."  
"Yea... we're 2 of the smartest people in the area I'm sure we can turn the tables on this hand we've been dealt."  
"See that's the spirit, I say tomorrow we hit up the wrangler, I have some money saved up, we can go see if lady lucks tryn sleep with us ya feel?" Jake laughed and John smirked. "See there's a smile!"  
His mom walked out with a tray of tea.  
They both took a glass and sipped it.  
"John you need to learn to go with the flow... What happens, happens, and theres nothing you can do to change it, its getting late I say we get some rest."  
"That sounds appropriate."  
"Alright, lucky for you I gotta bunk bed, race you for the top."  
John sprung up like an 8 year old and dashed for it like he completely forgot he'd been living on his own for 6 months.


	3. Chapter 3 Of the Utmost Urgency

"Wakey wakey Mrs. Link?" A woman in a lab coat stood over a bed.  
The woman she was talking to sat up and shook herself awake. She was slender with a pointy face, 5'5" 17, With pretty blue eyes, and light blonde long hair. "What's going on?"  
"The overseer wishes to speak with you, very urgent matters."  
"Okay I guess that's fine." She stood up yawned and got in her jumpsuit.  
As she walked down the hallway she caught eyes with the boy she liked. He was buff, tall with black hair and eyes. She got lost in his gaze for a second and mumbled "Jimmy Harrow." Under her breath. He was the Vault Badass, Overseers son could get away with anything, the one that would cheat on tests, and would occasionally say the H word. She always felt that he acted out for a reason and that she could change him. She was snapped back to reality when she bumped into the door to the overseers office, she'd forgotten to click the open button. After doing that she stepped in.  
The overseer nodded at a seat and she sat down.  
"What dyou need sir?" Her petite light voice embodied innocence.  
"Kristen, I hold in my hands your final test grades and they are remarkable, your goat test says you need to be the Vaults head researcher but I on the other hand have something much greater in mind."  
"Please go on I'm intrigued."  
"That's the spirit, now what I'm about to tell you is in complete confidence, it cannot leave this room, dyou understand me."  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright good, Now I don't know if you've noticed but the amount of water we've been giving out has shrunk immensely."  
"Yes I have, that's what my final project was about."  
"Another reason why I've chosen you for this."  
"Do you need me to figure out a new way of obtaining water, to invent something?"  
"No much simpler then that."  
"What dyou need then." She was confused.  
"You need to get a water chip."  
She was baffled. "A water chip? From where?"  
"Ahh there's the catch my young miss, you'll be embarking on a journey to the surface."  
She was completely blown away by this, she'd never ever left the vault. "Excuse me sir?"  
"I know this may be a lot to handle but it must be done and your the best qualified to do it, I already have a bag packed and you are to leave immediately."  
"Shouldn't I say goodbye to my parents?"  
"They will be notified."  
"Overseer are you positive about this."  
"Yes I am, I would never let anyone journey to the surface unless they absolutely had too."  
"I guess you have a point."  
"Your things are waiting for you at the entrance, meet up with Dr. Hasting there, she'll brief you on details."  
"Okay sir." She walked out of the room and almost collapsed in the hallway, so many emotions were running through her, she had to leave her home, her family and she'd have to leave Jimmy. This struck her like a bullet and she felt like rolling over and dying but she had a duty to fulfill. The vault depended on her actions and bravery. She made her way to the entrance and met up with Dr. Hasting.  
"Good morning Kristen."  
"Good morning Dr. Hasting." She mumbled in response still feeling down.  
"Don't be sad, this is a whole new opportunity for experiments and information gathering, think of all the possible things you can write about."  
All this scientific chatter cheered her up. "I never expected to see myself as a field researcher I always pictured a pediatric doctor, you know helping out little ones."  
"You're so sweet! Always thinking about the kids but this is far more urgent then that, here's your bag, there's enough food clothes and water in it to last you 2 weeks." The door started to open. "You should be fine."  
"Thank you for everything Dr."  
"Don't mention it."  
They hugged and she started to leave, she took one last look at her hole in the ground home and left.  
She made it to the surface and the sun hurt her eyes at first. She covered them with her arm and began walking, as she started off her pip-boy began picking up radio frequencies.  
"Hmm, Fascinating its quite possible that these may be pre-war recordings still playing over the hundreds of years but that is highly unlikely." She talked to herself taking note of everything.  
She walked for about 2 hours and took a break, she rested on a log and took her backpack off, it was extremely heavy, and she saw it was starting to get late.  
"Maybe I should make camp for the night." She went through all of her things until she found a bedroll and unrolled it.  
She laid down and closed her eyes with nothing but the stars keeping her company.  
She couldn't sleep, it was to much of a change for her, she looked around and to her right was mountains, but to her left she saw the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life, a spectacle of lights... The New Vegas Strip. She realized the potential of what could happen when she got there so she packed her stuff and ran towards it like a shimmering light of hope in the darkness. Eventually she made it to the freeside gates and entered still sporting the Vault 7 jumpsuit making her a walking target. The first thing she seen when she entered was a man screaming and running for his life claiming a Giant Radroach was trying to kill him so things were already off to a bad start. She looked around for anyone to talk to but everyone seemed like they were zombified, high or intoxicated and just plain stupid. She started to realize she needed a place to stay and then she bumped into a group of men in front of a store.


	4. Chapter 4 Living Rough

"I'm telling you he's not gonna be home." Jordan shook his head and smoked a cigarette.  
"Naw."  
"Stop saying that shit Anthony."  
"Naw."  
Sheldone smacked him.  
"Fuck I'll stop sorry." He knocked on the door again.  
"I'm coming stop knocking!"  
A semi high pitched voice came from the other side. The door flew open and a 16 year old with a baby face, curly black hair, brown eyes, 5'9" and skinny was standing there.  
"Dude dyou still work at Mick and Ralphs."  
"Yea why?"  
Sheldone took over. "Me and Jordan are crashing at Frankie and Tyler's and we need some bedrolls cuz they're floors stank like ass cheeks."  
"Oh, Ight I guess I'll head over with you guys so you can get my 2 and a half percent employee discount." Casey said sarcastically and stepped outside.  
"A discount is a discount man times are tough." Sheldone followed and the group started walking back to freeside.  
They walked through the gates and in front of Mick and Ralphs bumped into a woman wearing a Vault 7 jumpsuit.  
She fell over like a bowling pin and Anthony helped her up.  
"My apologies, I am so sorry, I'll get right out of your way please don't hurt me." She was shaking scared to death.  
"Calm the fuck down girl." Jordan laughed.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Wait your not gonna kill me?"  
"Naw." Anthony shook his head and spit on the ground.  
She smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding I'd better get going."  
The boys mumbled "Whatever." and she walked away.  
They walked in Mick and Ralphs.  
"Who the hell was that?" Jordan looked at Sheldone.  
He shrugged. "She was fine though she got that ass deadass."  
"She was from a vault I'm pretty sure."  
"Yea you prolly right, I know on the strip they got that Vault 21, But I never heard of a Vault 7, shes prolly a freshy."  
"Really? The bombs fell like 200 years ago there's no way they survived down there that long."  
"You saw the way she was actin' she had no clue what the hell anything was."  
"True True."  
Anthony and Casey walked up to the main counter, Ralph was polishing a rifle behind it. "Whatdyou want kid you have off today."  
"Can you give my friend here a couple bedrolls?" Casey gulped fearing one false move could get him fired.  
Ralph looked up at them and pointed at a closet. "Check in there."  
They approached with caution and opened the door, Sure enough there were 2 lying on the ground. Casey scooped them up and walked back to the counter.  
"Is that all you need?" Ralph looked at him and he nodded. "Okay then 200 caps."  
Everyone shut up immediately and stopped what they were doing.  
"200 CAPS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING!" Sheldone started flipping out.  
Ralph grabbed the bedrolls from Casey. "If you don't have the caps then take your business elsewhere."  
"Whatever lets bounce." Anthony held the door for everyone and they exited.  
They began walking through the crowded and bustling streets of Freeside.  
(In the actual Game freeside is quite empty and a lot of the buildings are boarded up but in this most buildings aren't boarded up and are used for either a shop, or housing, and there's 10x more people walking around)  
They walked buy the Old Mormon Fort and decided to stop for a minute.  
Sheldone looked around frantically expecting a fight any minute.  
Jordan noticed and confronted him. "What are you doing?"  
"We're in Kings territory they crawl around these streets like rats and strike when you least expect it, plus if you forgot they still looking for us."  
Casey got inbetween them. "Wait what happened."  
Anthony answered attempting to speed things up. "They kinda got into a shootout with the kings... No big deal lets get going, I know an Alleyway we can take a shortcut I know its right up this street and down an alleyway, they won't see us don't worry."  
Sheldone nodded and they continued.  
Casey feeling that things were getting dangerous decided to turn tails and head home, The rest stayed together though. As they got closer to the alleyway they started to hear a struggle and Jordan and Sheldone drew there pistols. It sounded like yelling and laughing... but then they hear a woman's high pitched shriek, almost like a squeal. Anthony ran up next to them and picked up a bottle off the ground...  
Tyler walked inside of an old diner, a couple years back 2 wastelander's took it over and transformed it into one of the only food places in all of freeside. It was packed, Friday night, people out getting wasted and what not, and the fact it was around the corner from the Wrangler was perfect for business.  
He stepped up to the counter and there was a woman on the other side turned around working.  
"Can I get uhh? A brahmin burger... with a nuka cola... wait isn't Anthony gonna want something too... Yea I'll get 2 Brahmin burgers, 2 Nuka Colas, and some potato crisps... and... shit what did Frankie want... Hes probably got the muchies too what the fuck... I'm sorry make that 3 Brahmin Burgers, 3! Nuka Colas, and Some more potato crisps."  
The woman turned around.  
"Is that all?" His voice was deep.  
"Holy shit your a dude?"  
"Yea... but that doesn't mean that we can't be something." He winked.  
"EWWWWWW! NOOOOO! FUCK NOOOOO!"  
"The names Josh Krantz... Can I take you to Dance class?"  
"What the fuck is wrong with your face, your smile looks like a rainbow... your eyes don't make any logical sense."  
"Your a fiesty one aren't you."  
"Your irrelevant just get me my food."  
"Okay big boy." He winked again.  
Tyler impatiently waited for a good 20 minutes and Josh walked back out.  
"Here's your order... I put something special in yours." He smiled.  
Tyler handed the order back to him. "Fix my food or I feed you to Feral ghouls."  
Josh gulped. "I just gave you more potato crisps like oh my Josh."  
"Oh my Josh?"  
"Get it instead of Gosh its Josh."  
Tyler had the blankest expression on his face. He grabbed his food threw his caps on the counter and ran for his life.  
By the time he got back to "The Cribbington." The door was wide open.  
"What the fuck?" He walked inside and half there stuff was gone.  
"FRANKIE WHAT THE FUCK!" He slammed the door and threw the food on the table. The terminal was gone, there belongings, clothes, weapons and all that gone, all that was left was the couch, the 2 beds, a swivel chair, radio, and a trunk with nothing in it.  
He took a bite out of his burger and lied down.  
The door swung open and he hopped up almost hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ow fuck! Whose there."  
"Its me." Frankie walked in and sat down next to him, his eyes were red and he had bags under them.  
"You left the fucking door open and some people stole our shit, they got your terminal too."  
"I had no choice! A fucking Radroach grew to like, 60 feet and chased me out."  
"See Frankie this is why I tell you to stop doing every single Drug you get your hands on! Because shit like this happens, so basically now we're broke, rents due in a week, we have 3 more people staying here... Our lives are fucked."  
"We need jobs."  
"No we need to get the hell out of Freeside."  
"Yea we do but we don't have the money to dickhead."  
"True, whens Billy getting back from his tour with the New California Cock Riders?"  
"A week maybe I don't know."  
"Damn..."  
"Yea."  
They sat and drank there sodas silently, the only noise was there chewing accompanied by radroaches scurrying about in the walls.


	5. Chapter 5 To the Rescue

"They seemed to be nice." Kristen smiled walking down the street, she maintained a positive attitude even with all of the stares and what not. Her bag was getting heavy though she thought she could sit in an alleyway and take a break for a minute. She had no idea where she was going, she was just exploring, doing what she was supposed to. She sat down and closed her eyes for a second. Then she heard echoing chatter of a group of men, there had to be 5 or 6. She hid in a dumpster fearing they would interfere with the mission.  
"I saw her walk in here Pacer." One of the men said to the other.  
The other nodded. "Yea I saw her to, I could spot that ass from a mile away." The whole group started laughing.  
She was trying to stay quiet and hidden but when she tried peeking out her foot slipped and she fell all the way inside the trash can causing all the attention to be shifted to her.  
"There she is boys, Grab her." There leader 'Pacer' ordered.  
"Let go of me you brutes!" She struggled but they wouldn't let go.  
Pacer looked in her eyes. "Well hello there pretty little miss, I see your new here aren't cha."  
She gulped and nodded.  
"Well see I work for a powerful man named the King... and the King needs to know whats going on... especially if some goodie 2 shoes vault dweller shows up and expects to walk around like she owns the place."  
"Please let me go." She started to tear a little bit.  
"I'd rather not Honey... now listen... The king doesn't know about you... no one does... So I can do whatever I want to you right now and no one would notice... Boys drop her."  
The 2 kings let her go and she fell to her knees, she tried running and Pacer grabbed her hair. "Boys wait for me outside the alley... this will only take a minute... I tend to cum fast."  
They laughed and nodded walking away.  
"Whatdyou want from me." She looked at him and he smiled.  
"I don't want anything from you... I just want you." He grabbed her hair and put her on her hands and knees. The crying was more frequent now, he began to grope her and slowly take off her jumpsuit.  
Then.  
"Yo Pacer what the fuck did I tell you I'd do if I caught you raping another girl you disgusting fuck!" A voice called out from the alleyway entrance.  
"DAMNIT!" Pacer cringed and turned around. Kristen stayed still not sure what to make of anything.  
Jordan cocked his pistol back and aimed it at him. "I think its time we send the King a message, whatdyou think guys."  
Anthony and Sheldone nodded cracking there knuckles.  
Kristen felt so helpless and she hated that feeling with a passion, no amount of intelligence could help with this, her training in computer sciences and lab equipment couldn't prepare her for this.  
"Boys!" Pacer yelled and 5 kings stormed in all with weapons. They stood by his side awaiting orders. Pacer was about to have them gun the other down and she punched him square in the face knocking him out for a couple seconds. She darted across the alleyway to Jordan Anthony and Sheldone and told them all to run, She began to run and Anthony grabbed her jumpsuit catching her in her tracks.  
"I know my way around here, come with us you'll be safe." He smiled.  
She hugged and him and smiled back. "Your so sweet."  
Sheldone shook his head in disgust. "Anthony that's what you just said 5 minutes ago and look what happened, Oh yea guys I know a shortcut we'll be fine don't worry, and look what happened? we walk right into the King's second in command boutta rape a bitch... your somethin' else you know that right."  
"It worked out though because we saved someone."  
"Yea but we also about to die, now lets get running."  
"Agreed."  
Jordan holstered his pistol. "Agreed."  
The 4 ran out of the alleyway, up past the Old Mormon Fort and up the main street, then turned on the wrangler road and ran straight up to the crib. They walked in like they owned the place taking Tyler and Frankie by complete surprise.  
"Dude what the hell!" Tyler hopped off the couch again still with food in his mouth.  
"Gimme a minute I'll explain." Anthony sat inbetween him and Frankie on the couch and started eating.  
Frankie and Tyler stared at him with the look of death until he stopped chewing for a second.  
He swallowed. "Chill I'm hungry gimme a second."  
"No there is no chilling Anthony, You just brought some random girl in some whack ass tacky vault jumpsuit in 'Da Crib' and expect me not to flip out, we just got robbed and there's already almost no room in here."  
Kristen interrupted him. "I'm sorry I'm being such a nuisance, I really do enjoy your hospitality and couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay here at the moment." She gave him a heart warming innocent smile.  
"And who the flying fuck are you?"  
"Kristen... Kristen Samantha Link!" She put her hand out to shake.  
"And your from?"  
Her hand was still extended outward "Vault 7, I just left it today."  
"... Holy shit..." Frankie looked at Tyler.  
"Dude we have a vault dweller in our cribbington."  
"This is nuts... Wait Anthony where the hell did you even find her?"  
"I was with Jordan and Sheldone and we were taking the shortcut or whatever and you know how there's that like... that Alleyway we go through..."  
"Yea the one I meet dixon in?"  
"Thats the one, yea well Pacer was like about to rape her or something and we walked in on it and crashed there party, then we rescued her and got the fuck out of there."  
Kristin realized who Frankie was. "I've seen you before."  
"Where?" He was so confused.  
"Running down the street yelling about a giant radroach trying to kill you."  
Tyler looked at him and bursted out laughing.  
"That is false." Frankie denied it.  
"No I have a photographic memory, In the vault they considered it a scientific marvel that I could look at something and remember it forever, so I know what I saw and what I saw was a manchild running from an invisible monster." Kristen proved her point and everyone was silent.  
Frankie mumbled "Jets a hell of a drug." and put his hands behind his head sitting back.  
Jordan and Sheldone started cracking up.  
Sheldone hi fived Jordan. "White people these days Oh my god." They couldn't stop laughing.  
Frankie stood up and stretched and Kristen realized how tall he was, then she looked at Tyler and Anthony, and basically everyone and started to realize how short she was compared to them. "This is a scientific spectacle, in my vault the tallest male was 5'8" but here you all crush that standard."  
"Damn he was a short boul." Tyler laughed and threw his trash out. "Yo Frankie what time is it."  
Frankie laid down in bed and yelled. "I DON'T KNOW I DON'T HAVE MY TERMINAL."  
"and whose fault is that."  
"Shut the fuck up and Goodnight Tyler." He rolled over and closed his eyes.  
Kristen tapped on Tyler's shoulder.  
"Yea?"  
"Whats the sleeping arrangements?"  
"Me and Frankie get beds, Anthony gets couch, Sheldone and Jordan get floor... and I guess you get floor too."  
"Wait whats all your names by the way?"  
"The guy with the spiked hair, beanie, and obnoxious behavior is Anthony, The drug addict laying in bed over there is Frankie, but we call him Francis to piss him off, the tall black guy is Sheldone and the shorter one is Jordan, and I'm Tyler."  
"Nice to meet you Tyler, by the way I noticed you asked Frankie what time it was so I checked mp Pip-Boy and it said 11:30pm."  
"Thanks I guess... make yourself comfy wherever, I'm going to sleep don't bother me with stupid questions."  
She nodded and laid down on the ground and then she remembered her bag of stuff, she took it off her back and took her bed roll out and laid it out on the floor.  
Sheldone noticed it and flipped out. "Yo Kristen you gotta bedroll! why didn't you tell us."  
"I would share Sheldone but I only have one." She frowned sympathetically.  
Sheldone laughed. "I know that but you can still share with the homies, me you and Jordan can make a oreo!"  
"An oreo whats that?"  
"When there's one black dude on the outside, one white girl on the inside and then another black dude on the outside."  
She cringed. "That sounds painful."  
"Only if you want it to be." He winked and she laid down immediately and faced the other direction, that wink sent shivers down her spine.  
Anthony hit the light and laid on the couch.  
Jordan put some old magazine pages on the floor for a tiny bit of cushion, didn't help much but eh.  
Within the hour they were all out cold.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wrangler

John woke up around 10, Jake was still past out on the top bunk. He had a dream... one that almost felt real where Lil never left and this didn't help the sadness that already afflicted his heart. He poked Jake and he grumbled.  
"What John?" He rolled over.  
"Get up."  
"Gimme a minute ya dweeb." He stretched and hopped down.  
John sat on the couch and pored some coffee. "You ready to hit up the Wrangler?"  
"Please? I was born ready!" Jake laughed and sat down next to him. "I can't wait to lose all my caps!"  
John chuckled and then remembered something. "Didn't you say your Mom doesn't want you in freeside."  
"Yea... But she doesn't have to know."  
"You gotta point, You wanna get going."  
"Sure." They exited with haste and made there way to Freeside.  
It was 12pm by the time they made it to the Wrangler, they walked through the door and were greeted by James Garrett.  
"You fellas need a drink?" He called them over to the bar.  
They shook there heads no.  
"Well then so be it, but you know its never game over when your not sober." He laughed at the corny jingle.  
John and Jake didn't respond.  
"Alright you 2 look no nonsense... You looking to make some quick caps."  
They nodded and walked over to the bar.  
John didn't trust him but since him and Jake were basically quitting there tech job it would be best for them to find other ways to get caps.  
James leaned in. "Alright so listen, Im running low on security recently so Im running out of muscle that can run out and do little jobs." He looked at Jake. "You look pretty strong, Listen, we have these 'Tenants' Next door that are late on there rent and we need you and your friend to tell them they have 2 days to clear out."  
They both nodded.  
"We gotta deal?"  
Jake hesitated and shook his hand.  
They left the building and made there way next door.  
"Quick and easy caps." Jake was laughing hysterically, he couldn't believe they were about to make 50 caps for walking 3 feet and telling people something.  
"I don't know I don't trust that guy."  
"I don't either but moneys money man."  
They walked inside the building and knocked on the first door to the left.  
A petite blonde girl answered. She cracked it open and looked at them.  
"Hello?" Her squeaky voice echoed in the empty hallway. They could hear snoring behind her.  
Jake opened his mouth. "Dyou own this apartment mam?"  
"Ummm... No..."  
"Then who does."  
"Frankie and Tyler."  
"And where are they?"  
"Sleeping."  
John whispered in Jake's ear. "We'll have to come back later dude."  
"I guess." Jake turned back to the woman. "Thank you for your patience."  
She nodded and closed the door.  
They walked back into the Wrangler and Garrett approached them. "Did you let them know."  
"They were sleeping so we figured we'd go back later." Jake answered and James go infuriated.  
"WHAT! I knew I shouldn't of sent you 2 non locals to do that job, I'll get someone else to do it."  
The 2 boys shrugged and walked into the casino.  
They stayed and Gambled for a couple hours and walked out around 4:50 in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set and they sat on a curb. 


End file.
